


Good Luck Out There, Sis

by mutantfodder



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantfodder/pseuds/mutantfodder
Summary: Rando refuses to be an accessory to Buddy’s crimes.





	Good Luck Out There, Sis

Rando sat in silence under the stifling heat that plagued the oh-so-fleeting nights in Olathe, vacantly watching Buddy as she slept. All the malice that had lined her face just minutes before had vanished, and she looked almost… peaceful. After a long day of watching her hack through dozens of innocents with her blade, it was easy to forget that she was just a kid. Rando was typically a patient person and slow to anger, but the fact that this world had twisted an innocent little girl into this cold-blooded killer that rested before him really made his blood boil.

Buddy’s words cut almost as deep as her sword. What she had said during tonight’s argument echoed through his mind.  _ What the hell kind of brother are you?  _ She hissed,  _ If you care so much about peace, then you have no choice but to fight by my side. Or would you rather end up like that worthless piece of shit Brad? _

Did she really think of him that way? Would she really go out of her way to kill her own brother if he didn’t bend to her will? The thought made him shiver. Though he was more than capable of besting her in combat, there was no way he could bring himself to harm her significantly enough for her to stop. Besides being the last girl on earth, he couldn’t hurt her because she was family. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t feel the same kinship towards him.

He supposed he couldn’t blame her, though. Even though he had nothing but the highest respect for Brad, he could understand why she hated him so much. He was far from perfect; Dusty could testify for that. He figured she had so little concern for him because she wanted to distance herself from the Armstrongs so much as a whole. Or was it something else? Lust for power? Being desensitized to violence? Was it the Joy?

He had almost forgotten that she was on Joy, too. The world had corrupted her in all facets, it seemed. It made him sick that this poor little girl had been twisted so much that she resorted to using it. He never expected humanity’s last bastion for reproduction to stoop this low, but it seems Olathe is always full of unpleasant surprises just waiting to be discovered. 

It struck him as odd, though, since Buddy hated Brad for taking it. Now that he was thinking about it, Buddy had become everything she hated Brad for. She was violent, apathetic, and an addict. It was almost funny how alike they were. As Rando watched Buddy’s chest rise and fall in her sleep, he kept noticing more and more similarities. The fire grew dim, an occasional swarm of sparks flying out into the night air every time one of the logs collapsed in on itself. He turned his attention to the dying bonfire instead, because looking at Buddy was just bringing back bad memories.

Rando gazed into the little embers in the makeshift fire pit they had dug two nights ago. When it had first been built, the flames roared and sent showers of sparks into the inky darkness of the night. But now, the wood was all charred and fragile, and the fire clung desperately to the ashes to stay alight. Somehow, this made him sad too.

After a moment, Rando slowly ached his hand over to Buddy’s satchel, being extra careful not to wake her up. Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper, just like Brad was. He grabbed hold of the tiny bag and pulled out a fistful of Joy, and tossed it into the fire. The fire made an awful noise, a shower of sparks raining onto the ground, and a pungent smell permeated the air. Rando’s nose wrinkled beneath the mask. Despite this, he kept feeding Joy to the fire until the satchel was empty, save for some jerky and some tightly rolled up magazines. It was for her own good that they were disposed of. The fire seemed to groan with pain.

Rando took one last look at Buddy. Her face was no longer placid; it was contorted into a scowl. He wasn’t sure if the odor from the Joy-fueled fire had offended her, or if she was having a bad dream, or something entirely else. When he saw that face, he knew that even without her Joy, Buddy was a lost cause. She would keep killing no matter what he did, and he no longer wanted to be an accessory to her crimes. Seeing her slaughter those pacifists a few hours back was truly the last straw.

He staggered to his feet and gathered enough courage to leave her. He didn’t want to abandon her, but it was the only thing he could do at this point. Her features softened, and the calm expression returned to her face. Rando took a deep breath.

“I-I’m sorry, sis,” He whispered, “See you l-l-later.” And, with that, he was gone. The Big Girl was left to rule by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting more used to posting stuff that isn’t Lisa/Buzzo. Thank you to @wildewriter99 for convincing me to post this.


End file.
